Princess of the Gray Puddle
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: When Cindy and Sabrina are told by Mary Ruth, Hilda, and Zelda to visit a lake for a potion, they meet the younger sister of the Queen of the Black Puddle who is known as the Princess of the Gray Puddle.
1. Chapter 1

Over at near by lake, an unfamiliar gray puddle appeared out of nowhere and a preteen girl about the age of twelve with long blue hair, pink eyes, and a long gray dress came up from the puddle. "Where am I?" the girl asked herself.

Cindy and Sabrina were coming by, chattering together as they were coming by the lake.

"I can't believe your aunts and my grandma need a potion with lake scum..." Cindy mumbled.

"I know, but they didn't tell us why." Sabrina replied.

"Whatever..." Cindy shrugged as they came to the lake.

They both stared at the lake then looked to each other.

"Call it." Sabrina said as she took out a coin.

"Heads." Cindy said.

Sabrina flipped the coin and put it on the back of her fist and smirked, then zapped Cindy' feet, putting boots on them, and put rubber gloves on her hands. "Have fun."

Cindy grunted in disgust as she walked further to the murky looking lake. She then heard a branch crack. "Who's there?" she then walked backwards until she bumped into someone she turned around and screamed as she saw a girl who looked like Queen of the Black Puddle, but except she had a gray dress and not black. " **QUEEN OF THE BLACK PUDDLE!** " she then ran away and ran past Sabrina.

"So, Babe, how about you and me go for a naked swim?" Jo smirked.

"Oh, you~" Justine cooed.

Cindy screamed and ran Jo over.

"Cindy?" Justine gasped.

Cindy screamed as she kept running.

Jo reached out and grabbed Cindy by her throat and pulled her back. "HEY! YOU RAN ME OVER! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?!"

Cindy panted and wheezed, pointing backward nervously and sweated anxiously, trying to let it out, but she was too scared and nervous.

"What's wrong, Cindy?" Justine asked.

"Q-Q-Q-Q..." Cindy stuttered.

" **SPIT IT OUT!** " Jo shouted in Cindy's face.

"Queen of the Black Puddle!" Cindy gasped out, wheezing insanely.

"What?!" Jo and Justine asked.

"S-S-She's over at the lake!" Cindy cried out.

Sabrina rushed over and panted. "Cindy, there you are..."

"Queen of the Black Puddle..." Cindy's teeth chattered. "S-S-She was in that gross looking lake..."

"Are you sure?" Justine asked.

"Yes, yes, come see for yourself." Cindy shivered.

"All right, but this better not be some trick..." Jo poked Cindy in the nose, then grabbed her hand and made her come with them to check.

"Wait, I don't need to go back there!" Cindy clung to a tree branch.

"Yes, you DO!" Jo glared.

"No, I don't!" Cindy replied fearfully.

"Come ON!" Jo pulled her.

Cindy yelped and let go of the branch as she was forced to go back.

"Did you see the queen too, Sabrina?" Justine asked the teenage witch.

"I've only heard about her..." Sabrina shrugged. "I heard that she usually lures men into her traps though."

* * *

The four then went to the lake, but there was nothing there.

"But... But... But..." Cindy stuttered.

"I think you've been reading too many books, Cindy..." Jo said. "It's great you got an imagination of your own, but you gotta learn to control it."

"But it was right here!" Cindy defended. "Justine, you believe me, don't you?"

"Well..." Justine was about to say until she turned around and heard bubbles as if someone was coming up from the water.

"See?!" Cindy jumped in Jo's arms.

Jo held out her arms and dropped Cindy flat on the ground.

"See?!" Cindy pointed after her nasty fall. "I'm not crazy! There's someone in there!" she then laughed wickedly.

Jo whacked her upside the head.

"Oww, what did I do?" Cindy groaned in pain.

"You were getting hysterical." Jo said.

"Yeah, but, she, I, they... GAH!" Cindy groaned in defeat. "It's not an official day until I get some sort of abuse..."

"Hey look, someone is coming up." Sabrina pointed out.

"See? **SEE?!** " Cindy shook the blonde witchling.

"Cindy." Justine said.

"Yeah?" Cindy asked.

"Please stop talking." Justine politely asked.

"Okay..." Cindy pouted.

"We better get ready for anything." Jo told the others.

Sabrina took out her wand. "I'll help if I can."

"I'll wait way back here..." Cindy backed up.

" **THAT GOES FOR YOU TOO, BUTLER!** " Jo sharply called.

"But..." Cindy whimpered.

"What are buts for?" Jo got in her face.

Cindy gulped as her face turned deathly pale and she sweated. "Buts are for kicking..."

"And?" Jo prompted.

"You're gonna kick my butt if I don't help." Cindy finished.

"Right, now come along!" Jo yanked her right back over.

"Hang on..." Cindy took out her phone. "Just let me tell Maxwell I love him."

" **NOW!** " Jo demanded.

"What about-" Cindy trembled.

"You come here right now or I'll make you wish you were never born..." Jo growled.

"A bit too late for that, aren't ya?" Cindy grinned nervously.

"Are you making jokes?" Jo asked.

"Never." Cindy squeaked.

"You better not be..." Jo snarled as she walked over.

Cindy sighed. "Once a butt monkey, always a butt monkey..."

" **BUTLER!** " Jo called out.

"Coming!" Cindy called back.


	2. Chapter 2

Jo, Justine, and Sabrina looked brave and seriously ready to take on the creature of the lake.

"All right, whoever you are, you better give up now, because there's a witch who can cast a spell on you." Sabrina threatened. "Not only that, but there's a werewolf demon, a volcano goddess, and a dream-bender!"

"Come on out or I will make you!" Jo snarled as her claws then popped out.

The person then came out of the lake slowly. Jo, Justine, and Cindy recognized the familiar face.

"The Queen of the Black Puddle..." the trio muttered while Sabrina stared at the figure.

"A-A-Actually, I'm not..." the preteen girl said. "I'm the Princess of the Gray Puddle."

"The who of what?" Cindy asked.

"The Queen is actually my twin sister." the princess replied.

"Uh, how can that be...?" Cindy asked. "I-I-I mean, no offense, but the Queen looks like an adult woman and you look around my age or Sabrina's age..."

"Yeah, so spill it or else." Jo demanded.

"It's a long story..." the princess said. "But I promise, I won't hurt you..."

"If I had a nickel for everyone who said that to me, I'd be rich enough to pay for my hospital bills." Cindy replied.

"Zip it!" Jo scolded her.

"Yes, ma'am!" Cindy gulped.

"Should we trust her?" Justine asked.

"I dunno..." Sabrina sounded suspicious.

"I'm with Sabrina on this one." Cindy agreed with the teenage witch.

"What do you think, Jo?" Justine asked her girlfriend.

"I dunno..." Jo examined the princess. "I think we need to get her checked out. Cindy, where's your grandmother?"

Cindy didn't say anything.

" **BUTLER!** " Jo scolded.

"Oh, sorry, you told me not to talk..." Cindy replied.

"Well, first thing's first, I'm gonna check her out first before we send her to your grandmother." Jo stared.

"Yes, Jo..." Cindy understood.

* * *

"You're not gonna hurt me, right?" the princess asked nervously.

"We'll see..." Jo warned.

The princess looked very nervous and worried.

"I get ticklish chills down my spine..." Cindy said. "Like whenever I visit my uncle's house in Vegas and he tells me the rules."

The princess scooted back a little then.

"Come here." Jo demanded lightly.

The princess shook her head.

"C-C-Come on..." Cindy held out her hand. "I-I-I promise we won't h-h-hurt you..."

The princess whimpered in response.

"If you don't, then I will." Jo glared as her eye then glowed white.

"Uh, Jo, maybe you should-" Cindy started.

A tendril flew up and covered her mouth. Cindy muffled and whimpered.

"This won't hurt a bit, I'm just going in your mind." Jo told the princess.

"Just don't hurt me..." the princess sniffled.

"I won't..." Jo promised, then looked to Justine and Sabrina. "Make sure Cindy doesn't get away."

"Right." Justine and Sabrina nodded.

Cindy muffled in response.

"Azarath... Metrion... Zinthos!" Jo recited with the last bit echoing as she was entering into the princess's mind.

Cindy looked nervous as Justine and Sabrina held her back as Jo inspected the Princess of the Gray Puddle. The princess then gasped as the jockette went inside of her mind.

* * *

"I wish Uncle Penn were here..." Cindy sighed, then looked in deadpan. "His big fat butt could shield us all."

"I hope Jo will be careful." Justine hoped.

"Don't worry," Sabrina soothed. "I might not know Jo as well as you do, but I'm sure she's got this."

"Guys, I just remembered that I left something in the oven..." Cindy said. "I better go and check on it."

"Stay!" Sabrina and Justine told her.

"Fine." Cindy sighed.

"Stubborn little one..." Justine muttered.

"Justine, you seem aggressive..." Cindy said. "I still remember when we first met and you cried because you were worried I wouldn't be your friend."

"It's just... Just... Just..." Justine sounded like she was going to have a nervous breakdown.

"What's wrong?" Cindy asked.

"My mother wants me to leave the city and dump Jo because she doesn't accept us." Justine explained.

"Oh, come on, Justine..." Cindy soothed.

Sabrina sighed and turned her face away.

"Something wrong, Sabrina?" Justine asked the teenage witch.

"I know your mother is terrible, but... At least you can look at her," Sabrina looked back sadly. "If I even look at my mother now, she'll turn into a ball of wax."

"I don't even like my mother," Justine said. "After my dad died, she just suddenly changed."

"Whatever..." Sabrina sighed. "I just miss my parents so much... My dad's in another realm and my mother's in Peru..."

"I'm sorry about that, Sabrina." Justine pouted.

"It's fine..." Sabrina sighed.


End file.
